


Stargazing

by Kyirah



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Captain!Namjoon, Fluffy, IN SPACE!, It's BTS, M/M, Prince!Jeongguk, Royal Guard!Got7, Sci-Fi, chef!seokjin, future ot7 - Freeform, space roadtrip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: Captain Namjoon of the Interstrellar Ship Bangtan, Co-Captain Yoongi, Chef Seokjin and Engineer Hoseok find three lost travelers on a deserted planet. Jungkook, Taehyung and Jimin should not be there, they act in a strange and refuse to tell why they were left for dead in an abandoned planet.Is their secret worth the life of their new friends?





	Stargazing

"...ook! Jeongguk! Prince!"

Jeongguk woke up with someone shaking him, roughly pulling him out of his covers. He opened his eyes, startled, to pure and unconcealed panic on Yugyeom's face.

Jeongguk was the heir to one of the biggest kingdoms in the Sector, a commercial nation governed by his father, the King. The nation was so peaceful, so free from any conflicts that the Royal Guard was composed of only seven guards. Jeongguk grew up with his personal guard Yugyeom, his valet Jimin, and his best friend, Taehyung.

"Prince! You've got to go!" His guard urged him, his voice low and secretive. Jeongguk shook his head.

"Yug? What's happening? Go where?" He questioned, confused by his friend's rush. He could see Jaebum in the corner of his vision, shoving a handful of clothes in a travel bag.

"There's a riot. We don't know who- what..." Yugyeom took a deep breath. "Please, Kookie. Just, we can't, I can't-"

"Yugyeom." Jaebum said, his voice stern. "We have no time for that." He turned to Jeongguk, handing him a change of clothes. "Someone is attacking the castle, Prince. We need to get you out,  _ fast _ . There's no time. Change." Jaebum then marched to the door, peeking outside.

Jeongguk, confused and oh so very scared, followed the instructions, pulling on a white cotton tee and black sweats. He couldn't stop thinking.

Where was his father? His mother? Jimin and Taehyung? Was the rest of the guard okay?

Yugyeom seemed to read his thoughts, because while he helped Jeongguk with his shoes he murmured, "Jinyoung, Mark, and Jackson are with your father. Bambam went to get Jimin-hyung and Taehyung-hyung. Youngjae is getting a ship ready for you three."

Jeongguk nodded. He never thought something like this might ever happen, but here he was. He stood up, shaking his head. He had had classes about what to do in a situation like this one.

When he was ready he took one of the bags in his hands and Yugyeom tapped Jaebum on the back.

Jaebum pulled out his gun, gesturing for them to follow. Each step, each empty corridor they passed felt like needles on Jeongguk's skin, thousands of little pinpricks of pain that made him alert and slightly paranoid. Jaebum made them wait, crouched down on a corner, for more times then Jeongguk's scared mind could keep track of.

After what felt like hours they finally arrived at an open patio on the side of the castle, the ocean breeze assaulting his senses. There a small ship was docked, Youngjae messing with some cords on a panel.

Jeongguk's eyes zeroed in Jimin's bright red hair and if it wasn't for Yugyeom's hand in his he would have ran to where he was huddled in a cape with Taehyung, Bambam crouched in front of them.

Jaebum nodded to Yugyeom and went to Youngjae, leaving Yugyeom to guide Jeongguk to his friends.

"Kookie!" Taehyung exclaimed, just to immediately be shushed by Jimin, now also standing. Taehyung didn't pay that any attention to it, immediately warping Jeongguk in his arms. Jimin did the same, in a way that Jeongguk was now between his friends.

"What- Are you two...?" He mumbled against Tae's shoulder, shaking. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"We're okay. Everything's going to be okay." Jimin cooed, petting his hair.

They stayed like that, in each other's arms, until Jaebum coughed.

"The ship is ready." He said, holding the door open for them. Jimin nodded first, being the hyung of the group, and started to guide them to it.

Jeongguk dug his heels into the ground, turning to look at Yugyeom and his guards.

"Will you...?" He asked, biting his lip. Yugyeom was almost crying.

Jaebum smiled at him, that kind smile that he saw less and less as he grew up, and took ahold of Yugyeom's neck, curling his fingers.

"We will be okay, prince. This is just a precaution. We will send Gyeommie here on your tail the moment everything's calmed down."

Jeongguk nodded and, taking a deep breath in the salty air of the ocean, he entered the ship.

He hoped that Jaebum was right.

Behind the closed doors of the ship, standing in the cold air of the night, Yugyeom sobbed.

"They are n-not coming back, are they?" Bambam asked, hands curling into fists, holding back tears.

"They aren't." Jaebum confirmed, bringing Yugyeom's head to his chest, his voice somber and eyes bright, watching as the ship sailed away.


End file.
